Le grand saut
by Alexandretta
Summary: John se rend à l'évidence, non sans un coup de pouce de Dorian. Classé en "T" juste pour un gros mot. Rien d'Almost human ne m'appartient, je n'ai que mon imagination.


Le grand saut

« Putain de jambe artificielle de merde ! » cria John, allongé par terre. Il se mit à taper sur sa prothèse mais cela n'arrangea rien du tout : elle était totalement bloquée. Il était dans l'incapacité totale de se lever. Dorian arriva à ses côtés.

« Nous les avons tous arrêtés. » lui dit son équipier.

« C'est parfait. Juste parfait ! » dit John en tapant de nouveau sur sa jambe.

« Très efficace ce pistolet à onde électro-magnétique. Ils ont réussi à abattre quelques MX. » dit Dorian avec un léger sourire.

« Je suis ravi que tu admires les progrès technologiques ! Si tu pouvais me donner un coup de main maintenant. Tu peux faire quelque chose ? »

Dorian s'accroupit, posa son index sur la cheville de John et attendit quelques secondes.

« Désolé John, je ne peux rien faire.

-Comment c'est possible ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à accéder. Un composant a dû griller. Je suis désolé.

-C'est pas vrai !

-Il faut que tu ailles voir Rudy. Allez, je t'aide à te lever. » Dorian mit son bras autour des épaules de John et le souleva sans aucune difficulté.

« Il y a une ambulance dehors. Je t'y amène.

-Il est hors de question que je parte en ambulance !

-Et comment comptes-tu aller au labo de Rudy dans ce cas ? »

Dorian le regarda. John baissa les yeux, résigné.

« Tu veux que je t'emmène ? » demanda le DRN. « Tu veux que JE conduise ? »

John soupira.

« Pas le choix. » dit John en cherchant la carte pour démarrer la voiture dans la poche de son pantalon. « Tiens, en route. »

« Alors Kennex ? T'es en panne ? » dit l'inspecteur Paul alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'eux.

« La ferme Paul ! » dit John sans se retourner.

Dorian mis son bras autour de la taille de John et l'emmena jusqu'à la voiture.

« John ! ». Dorian s'arrêta. Ils se retournèrent et virent Valerie Stahl courir vers eux.

« Elle court vers toi. » murmura Dorian.

« Ferme-la. »

-John, ça va ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète de le voir soutenu par Dorian.

« Oui, merci. C'est rien. C'est juste leur arme à onde électro-magnétique.

-Oh.. je suis désolée.

-Merci. » dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Il put voir qu'elle était vraiment inquiète pour lui. Cela lui donna envie de l'embrasser sur le champ.

« Je l'emmène voir Rudy. » dit Dorian ce qui lui valut un regard assassin de John pour avoir interrompu ce moment.

« Oui, emmène-le vite. Il ne peut pas rester comme ça. Tenez moi au courant. John, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

-Merci Valerie. Peut-être plus tard, ce qu'il y a dans le tiroir de ton bureau. » répondit-il en souriant.

Elle lui rendit son sourire puis sans réfléchir, posa sa main sur le bras de John en disant droit dans les yeux : « Quand tu veux John. » Puis elle se retourna et alla rejoindre son équipier androïde laissant John sans voix.

« John ?... John ?

-Quoi ?

-Ton cœur bat étrangement plus vite.

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer il me semble. »

Dorian se contenta de sourire et aida son équipier à monter sur la banquette arrière puis alla fièrement s'installer sur le siège du conducteur. Il prit bien le temps d'attacher sa ceinture, régler le siège puis les rétroviseurs, ce qui, bien entendu, exaspéra John au plus haut point.

« C'est quand tu veux.

-La sécurité avant tout, John.

-Je pense que ça va aller. »Dorian démarra le moteur. « Et arrête de sourire bêtement.

-Comment sais-tu que je souris ?

-Oh crois-moi, je le sais. »

Dorian mit son clignotant et déboîta tranquillement en sifflotant.

« Incroyable. » maugréa John.

Le téléphone de John sonna.

« Kennex.

-Ta jambe est totalement bloquée ?

-Oui Rudy.

-Cool ! Enfin je veux dire…

-Comment tu le sais déjà ?

-Valerie vient de m'appeler. »

Le sourire de Dorian s'aggrandit encore plus en regardant John par le rétroviseur. John le pointa du doigt.

« On arrive.

-Je prépare tout, tout de suite.

-Oh prends ton temps, vue l'allure à laquelle nous allons, nous arriverons peut-être au moment où la nuit tombera.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu laisses Dorian conduire ta…

-Au revoir Rudy. » dit John en lui raccrochant au nez. « Ca va ? Tu t'amuses bien ? » demanda John à son équipier.

« Pas du tout. La jambe artificielle de mon équipier est en panne, ça…

-Elle n'est pas en panne !

-Comment pourrais-tu dire ça alors ? »

John marqua une pause. « Oh tais-toi. »

-Bon puisque nous ne parlons pas, je vais mettre de la musique.

-C'est ça. Fais donc ça. » dit John en soupirant.

Dorian commanda l'auto-radio. Les notes du refrain de « Crocodile rock » retentirent.

« J'en ai assez d'Elton John. Tu as bien autre chose quand même ?! » il se connecta sur la playlist.

« Non, ne fais pas …

-John ? » John baissa les yeux. « John ? Quel est ce groupe, les Zutons et quelle est cette chanson dont le titre est « Valerie » ?

-Ooooh, c'est pas vrai. » murmura John en se pinçant l'arête du nez et en mettant sa tête en arrière. « C'est une vieille chanson. Ca fait longtemps que je l'ai. »

-Je sais quand tu mens, John.

-Laisse-moi tranquille.

-Non, je n'en ai pas l'intention. Pas du tout même. Je pense qu'il est temps que tu fasses quelque chose.

-Et que je fasse quoi ?

-Allons, tu es un grand garçon. » Tout en parlant, Dorian se connecta au téléphone de John pour lui faire appeler Valerie.

-Je te dis de me laisser tranquille.

-John tu devrais en parler.

-De quoi ?

-Tu le sais très bien. » Valerie décrocha. « Allons John, de quoi as-tu peur ? Qu'elle dise non ? Tu l'as bien vu courir vers toi tout à l'heure. Et quand elle te dit « Quand tu veux ? » tu crois qu'elle ne parle que de sa bouteille de bourbon ?

-Comment tu sais pour le bourbon ? Tu n'as pas regardé la vidéo des caméras de surveillance quand même ?

-Et alors ? Pour ce qu'il y avait à voir de toute façon. Ton simple « Merci beaucoup. » avant de vous quitter était juste pathétique.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire ?

-J'ai pas mal d'idées en fait. Un baiser aurait été déjà pas mal, tu ne crois pas ?

-Et qui te dit qu'elle aurait été d'accord ? » demanda John qui commençait à s'énerver de plus en plus.

-Allons tu sais très bien que oui. La vérité c'est que tu as peur. » dit Dorian qui savait très bien ce qu'il faisait.

-Ah oui ? Première nouvelle et de quoi ?

-De tout.

-Rien que ça ?

-Tant que tu ne l'admettras pas, tu ne pourras pas avancer. Je sais très bien ce que contient l'évaluation du Docteur Tilden.

-Ce charlatan.

-Un des meilleurs de sa profession.

-OK ! Tu veux que je te dise ? Je n'ai pas peur, je suis mort de trouille ! Voilà ! Tu es content ? Je suis terrifié. J'ai peur que Valerie me dise non, j'ai peur qu'elle me dise oui, j'ai peur d'avoir le cœur brisé comme après Anna. J'ai peur d'être heureux, j'ai peur qu'elle me quitte parce qu'elle se sera rendue compte qu'elle mérite mieux que moi. J'ai peur de son regard, la première fois qu'elle verra ma jambe et qu'elle réalisera que je suis un monstre de foire. Et en même temps, la prédiction de Maya s'est accomplie. Je sais que c'est Valerie, je sais que c'est elle. Je sais qu'elle fait bien plus que me plaire. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Ce jour-là, je n'ai pas perdu que ma jambe. J'ai perdu beaucoup de choses en moi. Pour la première fois, j'ai l'impression que je peux me retrouver et je crois que Valerie est celle qui peut me le permettre mais…

-Tu as peur.

-Oui, j'ai peur.

-Je comprends tout ça John mais tu as des sentiments pour elle et elle en a pour toi, c'est évident. Fais quelque chose. Arrête de te cacher derrière de fausses excuses comme « Nous travaillons ensemble. »

-Je vais essayer.

-N'essaye pas, fais. Comme n'importe qui et peut-être plus que quiconque, tu mérites du bonheur dans ta vie et si tu penses que Valerie peut t'apporter cela, il n'y a pas à hésiter. »

Dorian coupa la communication téléphonique. Valerie n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle était bouche bée, incapable de bouger, le téléphone toujours à l'oreille. Chaque mot de John résonnait dans sa tête. Elle rangea son téléphone, sourit, puis tout à coup s'excusa auprès de ses collègues. Elle courut à sa voiture, démarra en trombe puis s'arrêta net. Elle voulait le voir tout de suite et en même temps ne savait pas quoi lui dire étant donné le trouble émotionnel dans lequel il semblait être. Elle ferma les yeux. De nombreuses images lui revinrent en mémoire : le jour où elle l'a vu pour la première fois, se dirigeant vers le bureau de Maldonado. Elle mentirait si elle ne disait pas que sa première pensée avait été « Waouw ! ». Elle pensa au match de foot, son regard heureux de l'avoir retrouvée après qu'elle ait été kidnappée par les clones. Des coups de klaxon la ramenèrent à la réalité. Sans hésiter une seule seconde de plus, elle redémarra et prit la direction du labo de Rudy.

John et Dorian sortaient du labo de Rudy. John exigeait la carte à Dorian quand il aperçut un véhicule de police garé à côté du sien. Il s'arrêta de marcher quand il découvrit qui en descendit.

« Valerie ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien… Enfin si. Beaucoup de choses en fait. ». John la regarda, totalement dans la confusion.

Valerie le regarda puis détourna les yeux vers Dorian. John se tourna vers son partenaire qui souriait légèrement.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? »

Elle attrapa son téléphone. Alors qu'elle était en route, elle avait envoyé un message à Dorian pour lui demander de lui envoyer l'enregistrement de la conversion. Dorian recula, puis alla s'asseoir dans la voiture avec un air satisfait. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Tout se passait maintenant entre John et Valerie.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Valerie, tu peux me dire … » il fut interrompu par la main de Valerie sur son bras. De l'autre, elle lança l'enregistrement. Au bout de quelques secondes, son visage devint livide et il regarda Valerie avec un air paniqué. Il prit le téléphone dans la main de Valerie, arrêta l'enregistrement, puis lui rendit son mobile.

« Je… Je… »

Valerie lui sourit. Sa main qui tenait toujours le bras de John vint se poser délicatement sur son torse. John la prit, la souleva vers son visage puis embrassa sa paume tout en fermant les yeux et en soupirant. Il semblait soulagé d'un grand poids. Elle fit repartir l'enregistrement tout en appuyant son front contre la joue de John. Quand ce fut terminé, elle recula légèrement, remit son téléphone dans sa poche puis le regarda calmement droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois un monstre de foire. Je sais que tu es 'endommagé', physiquement et psychologiquement mais je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est que tu n'es pas brisé. Donne-moi une chance. »

La bouche de John s'ouvrit puis se referma à plusieurs reprises.

« Laisse-moi entrer dans ta vie. » Elle mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser mais elle voulait que ce soit lui qui fasse le premier pas. « Parle-moi. Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur de me dire toutes ces choses que tu as dites tout à l'heure. Je suis prête à les entendre. » Elle sentait sa tension à travers son corps. « John, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

-Oui. Bien sûr que je te fais confiance. » répondit-il sans hésitation.

John comprit qu'elle serait toujours là. Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, il avait une certitude. Il posa ses deux mains sur les joues de Valerie et il l'embrassa. Elle répondit aussitôt à son baiser et fit glisser ses mains autour de ses hanches pour les faire remonter doucement le long de son dos puis agripper ses épaules. Elle se retrouva ainsi sur la pointe des pieds. Les mains de John descendirent jusqu'à ses hanches et enlacèrent sa taille. Il la souleva légèrement. Valerie recula sa tête pour lui faire le plus merveilleux des sourires.

« Il t'en aura fallu du temps.

-Je sais. Je suis désolé. » Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Tu es entièrement pardonné. » elle embrassa sa joue. « On y va ?

-Absolument. » il attrapa la carte de sa voiture, alla ouvrir la portière côté conducteur et la lança dans la tête de Dorian. « Tiens, va où tu veux. » Il ferma la portière pour la rouvrir tout de suite.

« Merci Dorian. » Il referma la portière aussitôt.

Il rejoint Valerie qui était déjà montée dans son véhicule. Il attrapa sa main droite pour l'embrasser.

« Où va-t-on ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'en ai pas la moindre idée et je dois dire que je m'en fiche complètement. »

FIN


End file.
